


Iron Dad Bingo: Halloween

by Tadie1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Irondad Bingo 2019, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadie1234/pseuds/Tadie1234
Summary: Prompt: Tony or Peter trying to scare one another, combined with scary moviesTony pranks Peter during a scary movie and Peter gets revenge...





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken Peter a long time to convince Tony to watch IT with him. Tony finally caved and Peter decided tonight was the night. “Hey kid, I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get some more blankets.  
  
“Okay, hurry,” Peter whined, “It’s starting.” Tony was gone from the living room for a while, and Peter started to drift to sleep. It was not as fun to watch a scary movie without Tony and his commentary. His eyes drooped more and more until he was almost asleep. Then, the lights flickered out, and the tv turned off. He flicks his eyes open as he hears the sound of foot steps coming down the hall. “Hey Tony, is that you.” Peter called out timidly. He was not the biggest fan of the dark. For a second the lights flicker back on and there is a clown standing in the hallway. “AGh!” Peter screamed and scuttled up the wall trying to get as close to the ceiling as possible. “Mr. Clown sir, I don’t taste good I promise.” Peter called out to the darkness. He didn’t have his webshooters so he needed to but himself time to get to his room.   
  
Then the lights flicker again this time, the clown was much closer. “Please Mr. Clown man.” Peter was getting desperate, he just hoped Tony was safe. Finally the lights turn on, and stay on when he looked around to find the clown, he instead found a smirking Tony, holding a clown mask.   
  
“Please Mr. Clown man.” Tony mocks. Peter turns bright red and climbs down from the wall and back to the couch.  
  
“That was low Mr Stark, real low, I’ll get you back for this.  
  
“Sure you will kid, sure you will.”

  


That night Peter obsessively plans his revenge. He even calls up his Uncle Clint for advice of what to do. Then he comes up with the perfect plan. He waits until tomorrow night and then he starts his revenge. He first grabs some pillows and his web shooters, and he also snatched a blanket off the couch. Then he heads to his room. He then climbs up to the ceiling and makes a web line and attaches it to his pillows with his blanket covering them. When he stands back to examine his work it looks like a floating blob, exactly what he needs. He then tells Friday to play creepy horror music when Tony comes to his room. He also commands Friday to not turn on the lights until he says so. Peter waits until 2:16 and then screams as loud as he can.  
  
“Peter, hey buddy are you ok.” Tony runs into the room and sees the floating blob hanging over Peter’s bed.  
  
“Arghh!” Tony screams in fright and quickly calls the suit and shoots down the ‘monster’ and runs to him and pulls him in a tight hug. Tony thinks Peter is crying with how much he is shaking. “Hey, hey your alright.” Then he stops and listens. And pulls away. “Are you laughing.?”  
  
“Friday turn on the lights.” Peter finally says. And Tony sees what he so fearlessly protected Peter from. “You little brat.” Tony says with a smirk.  
  
“I told you I would get you back.” Peter says with a giggle.


	2. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets scared and goes to Peter for help.

Morgan sits upright in her bed, crying and heaving. The pitch black of her room is slowly turning into shapes, monsters even. She can see the dark tendrils coming from under her closet, the scary big masses seeming to get closer and closer. Friday, seeming to sense her distress, sightly lights her room up.  
  
Suddenly the monsters disappear but she is too afraid to try and sleep even with the lights on, so runs out of bed and heads to her daddy’s room. But before she heads in, she sees Peter’s light on his room. She changes her plans, and runs to Peters room instead.  
  
———-//————   
Peter can’t sleep, he hasn’t been able to sleep at night since he came back from the blip. So he stays up and catches up on everything that he has missed in the last 5 years. Currently, he was watching Frozen 2 when Morgan comes rushing go to his room. He notices her wild, tangled hair, and her tear streaked face, and is immediately concerned. She sprinted over to Peter and jumped into his arms, and started crying very loudly. “Hey, hey you’re alright, you’re ok.” He whispers.  
“What’s wrong little miss?”  
  
“There’s m-monsters in my room.”  
She says between sobs.  
  
“Well, there are none in mine, so why don’t you stay with me tonight.” Peter says softly as he pulls Morgan into his lap. And that’s all the convincing Morgan needs and she snuggles in close to Peters chest.  
  
“Friday, lights to 5%.”   
  
And Friday turns down the lights and they both watch frozen 2 until there eyes grow to heavy to keep open.

  


————//———

Tony goes to Morgan’s room to wake her up for breakfast. ”Morguna... breakfast.” Tony calls out.  
  
He peers into the room and looks to the bed. Morgan is gone.  
  
He walks further into the room and checks everywhere. He checks the closet, and the side of the bed, he even checks under the bed. “Morgan!” He calls out this time more frantic.” He runs to Peter’s room, thinking that maybe she went to his room. He tries to quietly open the door, and when he looks inside, the sight that he sees nearly melts his heart. Peter has his arms wrapped around Morgan, and his mouth is slightly open, slight snores coming out of his mouth.   
  
Morgan on the other hand is wide awake. But when she sees her dad she whisper yells “Shhh, Petey’s sleepin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Leave comments and tell me what you think. Maybe check out my other works as well, tell me what you think on those too!
> 
> (Edited May 6th, 11:58, basically May 7th)


End file.
